


Кто ты?

by logastr



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: Обезображен рассказ Дойля «Установление личности», ознакомление с ним не обязательно, но добавляет лузлов при чтении.Посвящается Ural Lynx – самому благодарному моему читателю.





	Кто ты?

— Ах, если бы мы с вами могли, Уотсон, взявшись за руки, взлететь над этим городом. — Холмс полулежал на диванчике в нашей гостиной на Бейкер-стрит и с тоской смотрел в темное окно. Стоящего дела у него не было уже около недели, поэтому я не удивлялся романтическим причудам его скучающего разума. Я тоже посмотрел в окно — в темном стекле отразилась комната, газовые лампы над камином и мое озадаченное лицо.

— Вы знаете, Холмс, в Париже всех желающих катают на воздушном шаре…

— Это не то, Уотсон! — Холмс резко вскочил и распахнул окно в черную ночь. — Мы бы полетели над Лондоном, открывая крыши домов как музыкальные шкатулки, и причудливые, замысловатые хитросплетения человеческих судеб проходили бы перед нашими взорами.

В открытое окно врывался холодный ветер, и я поспешил закрыть его. Состояние Холмса начало меня беспокоить. Он смотрел на меня испытующе, как будто бы я был обязан непременно подтвердить его мысль.

— Я, честно говоря, не понимаю, Холмс, к чему вы ведете. Все равно мы с вами не можем никуда полететь. Вы читали Жюля Верна, Холмс? У него есть занимательный роман про полет на Луну. Земное притяжение не позволяет людям летать, будто птицам, хотя, безусловно, технический прогресс идет семимильными шагами. Быть может, нам с вами еще удастся увидеть летательные аппараты в небе над Лондоном или даже полетать на них.

Мои слова как будто успокоили Холмса. Он довольно улыбнулся и принялся набивать тиковую трубку. 

— На самом деле, дорогой Уотсон, жизнь куда занимательнее любой фантазии наших литераторов. 

 

***

Следующим утром Холмс пребывал все в том же романтическом состоянии. Я едва успел позавтракать, как он принялся расписывать мне свои планы на день. Оказывается, Холмс решил воспользоваться моим выходным днем, чтобы отправиться в Кью — понаблюдать за запуском аэростата, который там ежедневно взлетал в небо и приносил тамошним астрономам данные о движении ветра, давлении и прочих весьма необходимых в науке вещах. Я, правда, не мог взять в толк, зачем это нужно Холмсу, но по его нетерпеливому виду было заметно, что он очень заинтересован в этом путешествии и хочет побыстрее выбраться сегодня из дома.

Поэтому я не удивился тому, что из его груди вырвался вопль досады, когда он выглянул в окно и заметил девушку, стоящую в нерешительности перед нашей дверью:

— Клиентка! 

Я тоже подошел к окну.

Девушка была весьма миловидная, хотя и немного крупновата для того, чтобы казаться изящной. Она явно была чем-то взволнована. Пока мы наблюдали за ней, она, казалось, решала для себя какую-то сложную задачу — покусывала полноватые красные губы, нервно теребила застежку на левой перчатке. Потом она как будто почувствовала наши с Холмсом взгляды и подняла голову к окну. Я успел заметить в ее светлых глазах лихорадочный блеск, прежде чем Холмс, больно схватив за плечо, оттащил меня от окна.

— Уотсон! Дайте мне слово, что не будете разговаривать с этой клиенткой! Ни слова не произносите, прошу вас! — быстро прошептал он мне на ухо.

Я так удивился этой странной просьбе, что не успел ответить. В этот момент раздался оглушительный звонок в дверь, и через несколько минут в гостиную вошел мальчик в форменной черной курточке с блестящими металлическими пуговицами. 

— Мисс Мэри Сазерленд, — громко выкрикнул парнишка, и сразу же в гостиную вошла та самая девушка, что мы видели внизу. 

Мисс Сазерленд возвышалась позади мальчика как огромная, довольно безвкусно украшенная рождественская ель. Еще на улице мне бросилась в глаза ее серо-голубая шляпка с огромным ярким страусиным пером кирпичного цвета. Трудно представить себе более нелепое сочетание цветов. Черты лица девушки были грубоватыми, как будто вырезанными не слишком умелым резцом: большой острый нос, очень светлые блестящие серые глаза, яркие широкие брови. Но больше всего привлекали внимание ее алые пухлые губы — влажные и подрагивающие, придающие всему ее облику налет площадной вульгарности. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, — проговорила мисс Сазерленд грудным низким голосом. 

Холмс сделал жест рукой, приглашая мисс Сазерленд присесть, но она как будто не заметила этого. Мальчик отступил к двери, пятясь задом, и через секунду скрылся на лестнице. Мне показалось странным, что его шагов не было слышно, и я выглянул за дверь — на лестнице и в коридоре внизу никого не было. Слегка озадаченный, я вернулся в гостиную, где Холмс и мисс Сазерленд продолжали стоять друг напротив друга. 

— Мое дело не терпит отлагательств, мистер Холмс, — продолжала басить мисс Сазерленд. — Я потеряла жениха, мистера Госмера Эйнджела. Вы должны мне найти его! Вы должны знать!

Меня, честно признаться, несколько поразил ее повелительный тон, но Холмс не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он стоял прямо перед мисс Сазерленд и не сводил с нее напряженного взгляда. 

— Знать то, чего не знают другие — моя профессия, мисс Сазерленд, — наконец сказал он после затянувшейся паузы. 

Я постарался как можно деликатнее обойти нашу клиентку, чтобы сесть в кресло у окна и не мешать, но ее массивная фигура почти не оставляла мне места для маневра. Проходя слева, я невольно задел подол ее платья:

— Извините, — пробормотал я прежде, чем вспомнил предупреждение Холмса.

Мисс Сазерленд резко повернулась ко мне и буквально впилась в меня взглядом, от которого мне стало не по себе. Она, видимо, была близорука, потому что подошла ко мне слишком близко и принялась разглядывать мое лицо. 

— Мистер Эйнджел? — пробасила она, и я почувствовал гнилостный запах, идущий из ее рта. 

— Мой друг и коллега доктор Уотсон, — поспешил представить меня Холмс. Он взял меня под локоть и буквально оттащил от невоспитанной клиентки. — Я берусь за ваше дело, мисс Сазерленд. Расскажите мне, при каких обстоятельствах вы потеряли вашего жениха. 

— Он пропал из кэба, когда мы ехали с ним в церковь. Свадьба не состоялась, — печально рассказала мисс Сазерленд. Потом она поведала нам историю своего знакомства с мистером Эйнджелом на балу газовщиков. Пока она вела свой рассказ, то и дело ее странный блестящий взгляд останавливался на мне, и я чувствовал смущение и даже некоторую оторопь. Но Холмс, все так же стоящий напротив посетительницы, всякий раз умело привлекал ее внимание к себе новым вопросом.

Когда Холмс выяснил все обстоятельства дела, он попытался посоветовать мисс Сазерленд забыть коварного молодого человека, который, скорее всего, просто бросил ее перед алтарем. Но девушка твердо стояла на своем:

— Я не могу без Эйнджела, не могу. Вы должны отыскать его для меня, мистер Холмс.

В конце концов Холмсу пришлось согласиться с ней, и она, несколько успокоенная, ушла. 

Холмс плотно закрыл за ней дверь и повернулся ко мне:

— Ну что же, дорогой мой Уотсон, к сожалению, о поездке в Кью теперь не может быть и речи. Придется заняться этим делом. Хотя само дело и пустяковое.

— Пустяковое? А мне эта посетительница показалась довольно странной, Холмс.

— Да? И что же именно вы увидели? — Холмс взял кочергу и принялся ворошить угли в камине, по-видимому, намереваясь разжечь огонь. Только тут я обратил внимание, что в гостиной действительно похолодало — мои пальцы, сжимавшие блокнот, в котором я обычно делал записи во время дел Холмса, совершенно окоченели. Это обстоятельство отвлекло меня от мыслей о мисс Сазерленд, и, может быть, поэтому мои наблюдения оказались довольно сумбурными.

— Я увидел, что эта довольно обеспеченная девушка весьма безвкусно одевается. Вы видели перо на ее шляпке? А алая отделка на коричневом платье? Кроме того, она довольно вульгарна и явно не получила хорошего воспитания.

При этих моих словах Холмс хмыкнул и ласково посмотрел на меня:

— Вы правы, Уотсон, она совершенно невоспитанна.

— Вы обратили внимание, Холмс, что она называла этого своего жениха по фамилии, даже забывая прибавить «мистер». Я не удивлюсь, что эта особа позволила отношениям зайти намного дальше того, что может себе позволить приличная девушка до свадьбы…

Холмс наконец разжег камин и забрался в кресло с ногами, сложив руки на своих острых коленях. 

Я продолжал, видя, что он меня внимательно слушает:

— И еще, Холмс, вы обратили внимание на мальчика? Как он быстро исчез, как только доложил о приходе своей хозяйки! Я не услышал вовсе его шагов, и входная дверь не хлопала.

— Мальчик? Ах, да, мальчик. Опишите его поподробнее, Уотсон, прошу вас.

Честно говоря, я удивился тому, что Холмс сам не разглядел этого сорванца. Но с другой стороны, все его внимание было поглощено этой странной особой. Я задумался, стараясь получше припомнить, как выглядел этот слуга мисс Сазерленд.

— Мальчик лет двенадцати, довольно худой и бледный… В форменной черной куртке и фуражке. — Я остановился, потому что понял, что не могу припомнить точно его лица: — Знаете, такое обычное лицо, голос звонкий, ну да вы и сами слышали. Он выскользнул за дверь, и я еще выглядывал на лестницу.

— Да, припоминаю, как раз тогда вы заговорили с мисс Сазерленд. 

— Простите Холмс, это вышло почти случайно, она загораживала мне проход. — Я посмотрел на то место, где стояла наша посетительница, и подумал, что был очень неловок, ведь мог совершенно спокойно обойти девушку. Я даже встал со своего места и проделал тот же путь к двери и обратно, что и давеча. 

Когда я обернулся к Холмсу, совершенно обескураженный, то увидел, что он смотрит в огонь камина и не следит за моими передвижениями. Мне стало даже как-то досадно.

— Так что вы думаете об этом деле, Холмс? Вы найдете жениха этой дамы?

— Безусловно, Уотсон, безусловно. У меня просто нет другого выхода. 

Я решил не мешать Холмсу размышлять, но в тот момент, когда я проходил к своему креслу, поскользнулся на чем-то и чуть не упал, задев рукой стол и больно ударившись. На полу под моими ногами я заметил комки какой-то зелено-черной слизи — скользкой и дурно пахнущей. 

— Посмотрите-ка Холмс, что это? Похоже, это оставила наша посетительница. 

Холмс повернул голову и посмотрел на слизь совершенно отрешенным взглядом:

— Ничего особенного, Уотсон, она пришла с Лестер-сквер, шла пешком через Ковентгарденский рынок, наверное, наступила в гнилое яблоко. 

И мой друг снова повернулся к огню. 

Я знал, что Холмса лучше не беспокоить, пока он раздумывает над каким-то делом, поэтому, раз уж наша поездка в Кью отменилась, я собрался и отправился в клуб, где облегчил свой кошелек игрой в карты на изрядную сумму. 

Вечером, когда я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, Холмса не было, поэтому я поужинал в одиночестве холодным паштетом из индейки и поднялся к себе. 

Сон не шел. Я ворочался, и воспоминания о сегодняшнем утреннем визите, поблекшие было за дневными заботами, снова оживали в моей голове. Чем больше я вспоминал о мисс Сазерленд, тем более необычной она мне казалась. Ее простоватое и вместе с тем яркое лицо, совершенно безвкусная одежда и мальчик-слуга, вышколенный лучше иных лакеев — все это по отдельности не представляло собой ничего не обычного, но, сложенное воедино, создавало странную картину, подобно полотнам современных художников, которые начинаешь понимать только при известном умственном усилии. 

Около полуночи я различил тихие шаги Холмса внизу. И когда я все-таки начал проваливаться в сон, до моего слуха донеслись несмелые скрипичные аккорды. 

Я шел по темным лондонским улицам, не освещаемым ничем, кроме тусклого света свечей в редких окнах. Мне было душно. Не так, как бывает душно летом или в жарко натопленной комнате, а так, как бывает, когда зимой ветер гонит зловоние Темзы в жилые кварталы, когда из-за облачности и смога не разглядеть пальцев на вытянутой руке. Неба не было видно — казалось, что воздух тяжелый как вода. Я шел и спотыкался о кучи мусора, натыкался на оставленные посреди дороги телеги с какой-то громоздкой поклажей. И хотя идти мне было невероятно трудно, как будто к моим ногам привязали гири, я точно знал, что непременно должен дойти до своей цели. 

Постепенно мой путь становился все уже и уже — стены домов как будто наступали на улицу, поедали часть ее с каждым моим шагом. Перешагивая очередную лужу нечистот, я вдруг почувствовал, как что-то схватило меня за полы пальто. Я обернулся — это был давешний мальчик. Он схватил меня бледной рукой — я поразился, как тонки и почти прозрачны его пальцы. 

— Что тебе? — спросил я, и мой голос прозвучал глухо, как будто заглушаемый наступающими с двух сторон стенами. 

Мальчик поднял голову, и я увидел его лицо, которое до этого заслонял козырек фуражки. Точнее, лица я не увидел — просто гладкое место с небольшими вмятинами там, где у обычных людей помещаются глаза, и щель вместо рта. С мерзким шипением он потянул меня к себе, и я принялся лихорадочно вырываться, отцеплять от себя его холодные склизкие пальцы. Воздух вокруг еще сгустился, стал почти водой. Дыхания мне начало не хватать, а чудище, которое я принимал за мальчика, тянуло меня за собой все сильнее. 

В отчаянии я поднял глаза туда, где обычно располагается небо, и не увидел его — смог накрыл меня с головой, проникал мне в глотку, в легкие, в нос и в глаза. Я захрипел и упал вниз, прямо в черную жижу. 

Проснулся я на мокрых простынях. Успокаивая бьющееся сердце, посмотрел в серый от светлеющего неба за окном потолок. Холмс все еще играл внизу на скрипке негромкую, тягучую и странную мелодию. Он часто импровизировал, гораздо чаще, чем играл что-то известное. И даже когда он играл что-то вроде песен Мендельсона или отрывков из симфоний Генделя, музыка из-под его смычка выходила преображенная, совершенно не похожая на ту, что привыкла слушать публика. Иногда его импровизации пугали меня своей… потусторонностью — вот как сейчас. 

Немного успокоившись, я поднялся, зажег свечу и спустился вниз, тихонько постучав в дверь комнаты Холмса.

Музыка смолкла.

— Что вам? — спросил Холмс вполголоса, не открывая двери.

— Вы меня разбудили своей скрипкой, Холмс, — сказал я немного раздраженно. — А у меня с утра прием в клинике. 

Холмс открыл дверь. Он был полностью одет — в жилете и сюртуке, как будто бы собирался куда-то уходить. Я увидел, что и постель у него не разобрана. 

— Вы куда-то уходите в такое время? — Я тут же забыл о своем раздражении.

Холмс быстро улыбнулся мне:

— Нет, напротив, я недавно пришел, Уотсон. Зайдете? Вы можете прилечь у меня, а я вам сыграю что-нибудь усыпляющее, а?

Это было довольно странное предложение, но меня разбирало любопытство по поводу ночных прогулок Холмса, поэтому я прошел в его комнату, надеясь что-нибудь у него разузнать.

— Ваши ночные вылазки меня беспокоят, Холмс, на улицах Лондона в такую пору запросто можно получить удар ножом просто за цепочку от ваших часов. 

Холмс снял одеяло со своей постели и похлопал по подушке приглашающим жестом:

— Идите, ложитесь, Уотсон. Даю слово, вы тут же уснете и прекрасно выспитесь здесь.

Я прилег, а Холмс снова взял скрипку.

Он действительно начал играть что-то очень приятное, похожее на тихий и плотный весенний дождь, когда после долгой зимы наконец пахнет оттаявшей землей и желтыми цветами акаций. Мои глаза закрылись сами собой, и уже погружаясь в сон, я услышал тихий голос Холмса: «Ах, какое счастье, что вы беспокоитесь обо мне, Уотсон. Это весьма способствует полетам, весьма, весьма». Быть может, это мне и приснилось, трудно сказать наверняка.

Утром я проснулся совершенно выспавшимся и через минуту услышал, как зазвонили у меня наверху часы, заведенные на нужное время. Я испытал некоторую неловкость от того, что провел ночь в кровати Холмса, но, поразмыслив немного, решил, что все это пустяки, потому что ничего предосудительного ни я, ни он, я уверен, не подумали. Самого Холмса не было, а я поднялся и осторожно прокрался по лестнице наверх, чтобы не напугать своей пижамой миссис Хадсон.

Мой день в клинике прошел на редкость спокойно и даже удачно. Несколько детей, отравившихся гнилой кашей, пара фурункулов, запущенный случай чесотки и несколько легких травм. Только в конце приема появился этот пациент — черноволосый мужчина лет тридцати, высокий и худой, с очень бледной кожей, что не часто встретишь у работников доков, а он явно был оттуда, судя по его одежде. Да и вообще, в нем мне постоянно что-то казалось необычным, какие-то детали…

Жаловался на ломоту во всем теле, а говорил спокойно, даже как-то слишком медленно, глухо, будто с трудом. Отказался показывать мне горло, но одежду за ширмой снял беспрекословно. При осмотре была обнаружена бледная сыпь на животе и бедрах и опухоль желез — картина вполне ясная. Я с сочувствием покачал головой:

— У вас болезнь Венеры, дорогой мой. Если вы помните, с кем в последнее время вступали в половую связь, то советую вам оповестить эту несчастную женщину. А вам я выпишу препарат ртути.

— Нет, доктор, — протянул он мне в ответ, — моя женщина не может быть больна, я тоже не могу быть болен, ведь я обручен с ней, а до свадьбы приличные девушки не роняют себя. А моя невеста приличная девушка, док. 

Когда он говорил, то слегка раскачивался в стороны как маятник, как будто бы задавал ритм и темп своей тягучей речи. Длинные руки вытянул на коленях…

Когда я посмотрел на его бледные почти до синевы длинные пальцы, я вдруг вспомнил свой кошмар, о котором было уже совсем и позабыл к тому времени. Мне вдруг захотелось побыстрее отделаться от этого пациента, выгнать его.

— Знаете что, милейший, я руку даю на отсечение, что у вас именно половое заболевание, так что берите рецепт. — Я протянул ему листок бумаги с моей личной печатью. — И отправляетесь к аптекарю. Советую вашей невесте не медлить с обращением к врачу.

Но рабочий и не думал уходить, сидел, все так же вытянув руки и раскачиваясь, глядя на меня в упор немигающими светлыми глазами.

— Дружок, а ну-ка! — Я подошел к нему и потряс его за плечо. Он не двигался, замер, как будто бы в каталепсии. 

Пришлось мне вызывать санитаров, мы едва-едва сумели уложить его на носилки и определить в палату. Конечности разгибались с трудом, взгляд остановился, пульс прощупывался едва-едва, и температура тела была ниже нормы. 

В результате я очень устал и задержался в больнице на целых два часа против обыкновения. 

Когда я вошел в гостиную на Бейкер-стрит, мне больше всего на свете хотелось выпить бокальчик-другой кларета и развалиться в своем кресле у камина. Мне даже стало немного досадно, когда в своем кресле именно в такой расслабленной позе, о которой я мечтал — с прикрытыми глазами и с только что докуренной трубкой в руках — я увидел Холмса. 

В гостиной царил обычный беспорядок: утренние газеты — кажется, все, какие выходят в Лондоне — были разбросаны по полу, столам и шкафам. В чашке с чаем, забытой на столе, плавал пепел и какие-то дохлые насекомые, окурки сигарет были разбросаны не только вокруг камина, что было обычным делом, парочку я заметил на диване. Но переполнила чашу моего терпения зеленоватая слизь, покрывавшая пол, химический столик Холмса и даже, кажется, ручку двери в гостиную. 

— Господь всемогущий, что это? — воскликнул я, вытирая руку носовым платком.

Холмс не отозвался. 

— Холмс, я к вам обращаюсь!

— Да? — спросил он, не открывая глаз. — А я подумал, вы молитесь, Уотсон.

— Черт побери, объясните мне только, что это за гадость, и я избавлю вас от своего общества! — Я и вправду разозлился.

Холмс открыл глаза:

— Это бисульфат бария, мне нужен был этот опыт. Не сердитесь, пожалуйста, дорогой мой доктор.

Вот так. Химический опыт, превративший нашу гостиную в подобие болота!

Однако, приглядевшись повнимательнее к Холмсу, я немного умерил свой гнев. Он выглядел не просто усталым после бессонной ночи, а почти больным. Темные круги обвели глаза, губы побледнели и отдавали синевой. Я подошел к нему и взял его руку, чтобы измерить пульс — рука была холодна как лед, и сердцебиение было слишком сильным.

— У вас перебои сердечного ритма, Холмс, и чай явно надо было выпить, а не устраивать в нем компот из мух. Миссис Хадсон будет не вполне довольна результатами вашего опыта с бисульфатом бария, но я все равно ее позову и попрошу приготовить нам чая и сэндвичей, вы не против?

— Не против, — слабо улыбнулся Холмс. — Я вижу, что и у вас сегодня был непростой день. 

Миссис Хадсон и вправду была шокирована беспорядком, поэтому я счел нужным помочь ей хотя бы немного, собрав газеты в кучу. Служанка миссис Хадсон — высокая, словно королевский гвардеец, и очень глупая девица по имени Анна принесла воды в ведре и принялась оттирать грязь с пола, ругаясь себе под нос. 

— Мне кажется, Холмс, — сказал я, наливая ему в чай в чистую чашку, — результат вашего опыта не слишком легко оттирается с пола…

И тут меня осенило. Слизь была в точности такая же, как та, что осталась на полу после визита к нам мисс Сазерленд. Я медленно поставил чашку на стол и посмотрел на Холмса, все еще сидящего в кресле подобно сфинксу. Потом я посмотрел на Анну, елозящую по полу, на ручку двери, вымазанную странной субстанцией…

— Холмс, кто-то был у вас сегодня?

Холмс резко открыл глаза, стремительно выскочил из кресла и, к моему удивлению, быстро выхватил тряпку у Анны. Он в два счета закончил начатое ей дело, вытер тряпкой руки и выставил девицу за дверь.

— Никого существенного, Уотсон, — ответил Хомлс на мой вопрос, поворачиваясь ко мне. — Никого.

— Я хочу все-таки, чтобы вы мне объяснили…

— Дорогой мой. — Холмс сел за стол, лихо откинув фалды сюртука. — Налейте мне чаю, будьте так любезны. Я обещаю вам, Уотсон, что вы непременно все узнаете в самое ближайшее время.

— Холмс…

— Просто постарайтесь доверять мне, Уотсон, если это в ваших силах. — Холмс смотрел мне прямо в глаза, и я не в первый раз поразился твердости и одновременно теплу, исходящим от его светло-серых глаз — как будто бы в нем соединялись два противоположных чувства, два совершенно различных характера и два существа. 

Я отвел взгляд и подвинул ему тарелку с тостами.

***

Ночью меня снова мучил кошмар. Хотя я точно знал, что Холмс не играет на скрипке, не мучается раздумьями, а спокойно спит в своей кровати там, внизу. 

Я настоял на том, чтобы он лег в постель сразу после ужина, и он так искренне со мной согласился, что я просто не мог ему не поверить. 

Но ночью все-таки я снова шел по той самой темной и узкой улочке Лондона, все глубже и глубже погружаясь с каждым шагом в густой водяной воздух, в котором так отчаянно не хватало кислорода, что хотелось оттолкнуться ногами и всплыть на поверхность. 

Я шел, и каждый шаг давался мне огромным усилием, при этом я постоянно оборачивался, потому что боялся безглазого. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось выбраться из этого кошмара, вдохнуть полной грудью. Но стены домов все приближались и приближались, выдавливая последнее дыхание из моих легких. 

Преодолевая очередной спазм, хватая ртом густой смог, я прикрыл глаза, хотя и понимал, что делать этого не стоит. 

Холодная рука коснулась моей щеки, и я вздрогнул. Передо мной стояла мисс Сазерленд, сверкая глубоко посаженными глазами и алой помадой на губах. 

— Ангел, — пропела она своим глубоким странным голосом, — мне нужен ангел. 

— Мистер Эйнджел? Ваш жених?

Она расхохоталась, показывая ровный ряд острых, будто у кошки, желтоватых зубов. В глубине ее необъятного темного горла пузырилась, вздувалась, булькала кровь. Она была наполнена ею, словно бурдюк вином.

Я попятился, но ноги мои оказались по щиколотку в той самой черно-зеленой слизи, которую Холмс беспечно считал бисульфатом бария. Слизь вытекала тягучим, источающим вонь потоком из-под юбки мисс Сазерленд, которая, захлопнув свой большой рот, тянулась ко мне руками, губами и даже, кажется, своими немигающими блестящими глазами ящерицы.

Я судорожно задергался, бесполезно толкнул ее в грудь, с омерзением ощутив колыхание ее страшного содержимого. Мне хотелось закричать, но в горло мне, как и прежде, потек этот влажный, тяжелый, густой воздух.

Подняв голову, я увидел вверху, в толще клубящихся серо-коричневых облаков узкую, как будто сделанную ланцетом щель, в которую с шумом врывался свежий ночной ветер. Через нее даже были видны звезды. 

Я потянулся вверх, к этому просвету, и мои ноги вырвались из слизи с чавкающим звуком. Мисс Сазерленд схватила меня за ноги, и я почувствовал даже через одежду мертвенный холод ее железной хватки. Вверху, на фоне ярко-сияющих звезд я увидел крылатый силуэт. Существо, похожее на птицу с огромными синими крылами, протянуло ко мне руки и тащило меня вверх. Я смотрел в его сияющие светлые глаза и не мог понять, кого я боюсь больше — кровавую Мэри внизу или это нечеловеческое, покрытое перьями существо.

Так, раздираемый этим выбором, я и проснулся в своей постели. Немного отдышавшись, я решительно поднялся, намереваясь сегодня же избавиться от загадочных снов и сомнений, чтобы там ни говорил мне Холмс.

Оказалось, что уже около одиннадцати, и мой компаньон давно позавтракал. Изрядно остывший кофе и растаявшее масло на бутербродах не улучшили моего настроения. Бодрая улыбка Холмса, его мельтешение в гостиной меня раздражали:

— Вы куда-то собираетесь?

— Да, дорогой мой, я все-таки наведаюсь в Кью, хочу понаблюдать за полетом аэростата. 

— Вот как? — Меня еще больше расстроило то, что Холмс явно собирался на прогулку один. — Мое общество вам не нужно?

— Нет, Уотсон. Вы останетесь в Лондоне сегодня. Больше того, я бы попросил вас разобрать мои вырезки вот тут. — Холмс небрежным жестом указал на огромные неровно сложенные кипы газет, занявшие все свободные стулья в нашей гостиной. — Я думаю, до обеда вам занятие обеспечено, — задумчиво пробормотал он себе под нос. — Так что заканчивайте завтрак и приступайте.

С этими словами Холмс нахлобучил дистрокер и был таков.

Я, конечно, признаю превосходство Холмса почти во всем, что касается умственной работы, но властность его характера иногда переходит всякие границы! Он посадил меня разбирать газеты, а сам отправился на прогулку — я с тоской посмотрел на сияющий день за окном. Больше того, он даже не поинтересовался, есть ли у меня собственные планы на этот день. Тут я немного устыдился, потому что в мои планы входила одна вылазка, которую Холмс, безусловно, не одобрил бы. Но, в конце концов, я взрослый человек, а не дитя, которого фокусник держит в неведении относительно кролика, вытаскиваемого из цилиндра. Мне хотелось знать точно, что стоит за всем этим делом с мисс Сазерленд, исчезающими мальчиками и бисульфатом бария. Однако я никогда еще не позволял себе самовольно вмешиваться в дела Холмса, поэтому решиться на такое мне было непросто, даже учитывая мое утреннее отвратительное настроение.

В конечном итоге, я вспомнил вчерашнего тяжелого пациента и решил, что справиться о его состоянии мне велит мой врачебный долг, а то, что по дороге в клинику я съезжу по адресу мисс Сазерленд, можно списать на мое любопытство, которое отнюдь не порок.

Поразмышляв еще немного, я отложил папку с вырезками и ножницы и отправился наверх одеваться.

С того момента, как я переступил порог нашей квартиры и вышел на залитую полуденным солнцем Бейкер-стрит, меня не покидало странное чувство, будто я что-то делаю неправильно. Звуки и цвета вокруг казались мне слишком яркими, люди слишком, подчеркнуто любезными — как с умирающим больным. Когда же в клинике мне сказали, что странный пациент вчера встал с постели и ушел, перемазав какой-то грязью кровать и пол вокруг, так что санитары были вне себя от гнева, я и вовсе подумал было вернуться в квартиру к моим спокойным занятиям, совершенно обыкновенным ножницам и прозаическим газетам.

Я сел в кэб и назвал адрес. Мысли мои подскакивали на выщерблинах лондонской мостовой. Все события последних дней, мои кошмарные сны, гораздо более загадочное, чем прежде, поведение Холмса, исчезающие мальчики и пациенты, Мэри Сазерленд, разыскивающая жениха по имени «Ангел», смешались в моей голове в чудовищный хоровод. Я всегда гордился своим здравомыслием и прагматизмом, но тут никакого обыденного объяснения происходящему я не находил, а сама мысль о сверхъестественном казалась мне недопустимой. 

Из смятенного забытья меня вывел стук кэбмена по крыше кареты:

— Чембер-стрит, сэр, приехали.

Я вышел и расплатился, недоумевая, как незаметно для себя самого назвал адрес мисс Сазерленд, между тем твердо намереваясь вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.

Кэб развернулся и скрылся за углом, а я осмотрелся. Никогда прежде мне не доводилось бывать на этой улице — довольно грязной и почти сплошь составленной из задних фасадов игорных домов, магазинов и притонов, выходящих на соседние улицы. 

Мне нужен был дом под номером 17-а, и я долго разглядывал потускневшие от грязи и дождей вывески, пока не обнаружил дом под номером 17. Подъезда или двери под номером 17-а мне никак не удавалось обнаружить. Я дошел до угла и уже было повернул на гораздо более светлую улицу Святого Марка. Что-то заставило меня обернуться, и взгляд мой уперся в раскрашенный ярким кирпичным цветом фасад дома, на зеленой двери которого красовалась вывеска «17-а». Я решил, что не заметил его, потому что он располагался в совершенном нарушении порядка нумерации домов.

Ступени, краска на двери и фасаде выглядели новенькими, только что выкрашенными, чему я тоже нашел вполне логичное объяснение — ведь в этом доме недавно готовились к свадьбе.

Я позвонил в блестящий латунный звонок, но мне никто не открыл.

— Простите, — обратился я к довольно прилично одетому джентльмену, вышедшему из соседнего подъезда, — не тут ли проживает мисс Сазерленд?

Но джентльмен сделал вид, что не заметил меня и с вальяжным видом проследовал мимо.

— Милейший, дома ли хозяева? — спросил я у мальчишки-дворника, лениво метущего улицу. Но он тоже совершенно не отреагировал на мои слова.

Я обернулся, оглядывая узкую Чембер-стрит, по которой сновали торговцы-разносчики газет и спичек, горничные то и дело выходили из домов, мальчишки бегали шумными ватагами, курьеры спешили по своим делам — словом, там шла самая обыкновенная жизнь, и никто не обращал никакого внимания на дом цвета яичного желтка и стоящего на его крыльце слегка опешившего врача. 

В раздумье я прислонился спиной к двери — она скрипнула и подалась, так что я едва ли не ввалился внутрь.

Темный холл был пуст. Когда мои глаза привыкли к полумраку, я разглядел узкую лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, крючок вешалки на стене и небольшой столик для перчаток — ничего необычного, кроме слишком влажного, тяжелого запаха, в этом холле не было, и я решил подняться наверх. Все дальнейшие события и сейчас вспоминаются мной не без содрогания, а тогда мне и вовсе трудно было отличить явь от морока или сна.

С лестничной площадки на втором этаже открывалась большая комната, в четыре высоких окна которой лился свет. На окнах висели яркие парчовые гардины; мебель, стоящая у стен была, совершенно очевидно, очень дорогая — из красного индийского бука, обитая парчой. Стены украшали гобелены ручной работы, а паркет сверкал свежей мастикой, отражая свет окон и блеск зеркал.

Казалось, что ничего не ускользает от яркого света, заливавшего комнату — мельчайшие детали на обивке мебели, пылинки на полках или нагар на свечах в канделябрах, все детали разом бросались в глаза. На низком столике в центре комнаты лежала, сверкая разноцветной инкрустацией, золотая табакерка. Через секунду я понял, что стою рядом и держу ее в руках. Не знаю, что именно в этой вещице привлекло меня, но она как будто бы сама просилась мне в руки — изящная, дорогая, яркая, как утренняя звезда, манящая, как глоток прохладной воды жарким днем. Я опустил ее в карман, и как только самый большой рубин в центре ее крышки коснулся ткани моего пиджака, все вокруг совершенно изменилось. Гобелены на стенах поползли уродливыми потеками плесени и воды, мебель разрушилась в мгновение ока, изъеденная древесным жучком, обивка порвалась и выпустила наружу затхлую, изгаженную мышами солому. Паркет потрескался и вздыбился от влаги, а стекла на окнах покрылись паутиной и грязью от многих дождей. Воздух вокруг стал сырым, тяжелым, как в моих снах, а из-под стен, из-под мебели и закрытых дверей медленно стала вылезать черно-зеленая слизь. Я заметался по комнате, но не мог открыть ни одну из дверей — я не помнил, в какую именно дверь вошел. 

Слизи становилось все больше и больше, мои ноги скользили по ней, и несколько раз я падал, но все-таки мне удавалось подняться. Постепенно я стал замечать, что слизь собирается в центре комнаты в огромную лужу, выпускающую гигантские, лопающиеся с отвратительным чавкающим звуком пузыри. 

На поверхности слизи кое-где плавали большие сизые перья, похожие на голубиные, только значительно больше размером. Они тонули в черной жидкости, всплывали на поверхность, кружились в водоворотах, как детские лодочки в ручьях по весне. Я стоял у стены, и слизь уже достигала моих колен, когда я с ужасом увидел, как столик подхватило вонючей волной, и он с хлюпающим звуком исчез в центре комнаты. Это не укладывалось в голове, ведь пол в том месте был совершенно на том же уровне, что и у стен. Невольно я сделал несколько шагов по направлению к центру комнаты и провалился в слизь почти по пояс. Вопреки здравому смыслу, в центре этой дьявольской комнаты образовалась воронка, в которой постепенно исчезали остатки мебели, и которая грозила засосать меня. Я попытался выбраться обратно к стене — но тщетно, с каждым шагом я оказывался только глубже погруженным в смрадную субстанцию. Под ногами моими поначалу скользил твердый пол, но потом я с ужасом начал чувствовать там внутри что-то мягкое, что-то движущееся и живое. 

Когда я стоял в слизи уже по грудь, в мое бедро ткнулось что-то острое, и я, опустив руку, нащупал что-то вроде дубины или палки. Потянув вверх, я с ужасом увидел, что это человеческая рука. 

Вымазанная слизью и грязью, но все-таки вполне человеческая и даже чем-то смутно знакомая. Я сам не знаю, каким чудовищным усилием мне удалось вытащить человека на поверхность, хотя сам я при этом погрузился в жадно чавкающую трясину еще глубже. 

Это был Холмс.

Обнаженный и облепленный сизыми перьями, безнадежно и мертво смотрящий на меня прозрачными серыми глазами. По его черным волосам и бледной коже стекала черная слизь, а алые губы сложились в печальную снисходительную улыбку, которую я так хорошо помнил на его живом лице.

Я закричал, потому что от ужаса волосы зашевелились у меня на голове, и в то же мгновение все померкло перед моим взором.

Очнулся я от довольно ощутимого удара по щеке. 

Я был все в той же сверкающей комнате, которая сияла нетронутым великолепием, как будто минуту назад не разлагалась у меня на глазах. Я лежал на ковре, а надо мной на коленах стоял Холмс, одетый и, совершенно очевидно, живой.

— Зачем вы пришли сюда, Уотсон? Разве я не сказал вам разбирать вырезки? Черт побери, что за самодеятельность! — Слова Холмса были жесткими, и след от его ладони все еще горел у меня на щеке, а в глазах его билась жизнь и… нежность.

— Слава богу, вы живы! — воскликнул я и схватил его за плечо вне себя от счастья.

— Конечно, жив, что это еще за выдумки! — Холмс помог мне сесть и откинул волосы со лба таким знакомым, таким живым жестом, что я не выдержал и уткнулся ему в плечо горячим лбом. Он снисходительно похлопал мне по спине:

— Ну-ну, Уотсон, может быть, расскажете, что вы тут делали?

Только сейчас я почувствовал что-то твердое у себя в кармане пиджака, с невольным замиранием сердца достал табакерку и протянул ее Холмсу.

— Интересная вещица. — Холмс осторожно взял ее двумя пальцами, повертел перед носом и завернул в носовой платок. — Знаете, Уотсон, возможно, в ней какой-то сильный наркотик, вызвавший у вас страшные виденья. Разберемся на Бейкер-стрит, поднимайтесь!

Я с трудом поднялся, все еще чувствуя слабость в ногах, и, опираясь на руку Холмса, вышел из странного дома. На пороге комнаты я обернулся, с удивлением и недоверием убеждаясь, что там не осталось и следа страшной слизи. 

По дороге домой я столь же жадно разглядывал Холмса: его черные блестящие волосы, большой нос, похожий на клюв хищной птицы, плотно сжатые волевые губы и блестящие серые глаза. 

— Как вам понравился запуск аэростата? — спросил я, когда мы уже подъезжали к Бейкер-стрит.

— А? Ах, аэростат — это пустяки, я выяснил то, что мне было нужно, Уотсон, — отвечал Холмс уклончиво. — Развязка близка. Тем более что вы ее, сами того не желая, существенно приблизили. — И Холмс многозначительно похлопал по своему карману, в котором лежала золотая табакерка.

— Вы все-таки полагаете, что мой кошмар мне привиделся? Там было болото и вы… мертвый… — Сейчас, когда я смотрел на живого Холмса и пытался пересказать ему свое приключение, оно и самому мне казалось смешным.

— Ха, Уотсон! Какие глупости, сейчас мы потребуем у миссис Хадсон крепкого чая, и вы придете в себя окончательно.

Холмс быстро выскочил из кэба и галантно подал мне руку. Я уже почти совсем успокоился, и все происшествие действительно стало казаться мне плодом воображения, пусть и под воздействием какого-то вещества. Я довольно бодро выскочил из кэба и в этот самый момент взгляд мой упал на ботинки Холмса, к одному из которых прилипло большое сизо-голубое перо. 

Видимо, я изменился в лице, потому что Холмс быстро проследил за моим взглядом, поднял перо и раздраженно отбросил его в сторону. Ветер подхватил его и понес, кружа, в серое лондонское небо.

 

***

Перед сном Холмс настоятельно советовал мне принять снотворное, я и сам собирался так поступить, помня о кошмарных снах, преследовавших меня в последние ночи. Но в последний момент что-то удержало меня от этого шага. 

Лежа в кровати и глядя в темноту за окном, я вспоминал события последних дней и не мог отделаться от мысли, что я упускаю что-то важное. «Вы видите, но не замечаете», — говаривал иногда мне Холмс, когда я действительно не мог связать воедино какие-то детали, которые для него складывались в цельную картину. Холмс обязательно объяснял мне все, когда дело было уже закончено, поэтому и сейчас проще всего было подождать развязки. Но что-то, какое-то тревожно предчувствие, ощущение того, что именно я, а не Холмс, только и способен разрешить это странное дело, не давало мне заснуть.

Далеко заполночь я услышал, как в гостиной внизу с шумом открылось окно. Холмсу тоже не спалось. Я представил, как он подвигает свое кресло ближе к открытому окну, садится в него по-птичьи, с ногами, и замирает в оцепенении, погруженный в раздумья. Прохладный летний ветер лижет его лицо, целует закрытые глаза, ласково шевелит волосы, ныряет в вырез ночной рубашки…

Немного смущенный собственными фантазиями, я перевернулся на правый бок и провалился в сон.

Я снова стоял на той самой страшной улице со сдвигающимися стенами домов, только теперь я точно знал, что это Чембер-стрит. Стены домов, подъезды и окна — все это было мне знакомым. Впереди меня был тот самый подъезд 17-а, только теперь краска на фасаде облупилась и поблекла, крыльцо заросло травой, а стекла в окнах были выбиты. С трудом преодолевая густой воздух, я проделал несколько шагов до крыльца и нажал на звонок. Рука моя тут же оказалась испачкана в чем-то холодном и липком, а вместо звонка раздался утробный хохот кровавой мисс Сазерленд. Я толкнул дверь и сразу провалился в подпол. Точнее, это был не подпол, а темный и бездонный колодец или туннель, в который я падал и падал, слушая только свист ветра в ушах, пока меня не подхватили сзади чьи-то сильные руки.

— Верьте мне, — прошептал мне на ухо знакомый голос, и я сразу успокоился.

Холмс прижал меня к своей груди и понес вверх, к далекому холодному свету звезд. Я почти ничего не видел, кроме этого света, только ощущал колебания ветра — будто бы от больших сильных крыльев. 

Наконец мы подлетели к дыре в крыше дома, сквозь которую и были видны звезды. Но она была слишком мала, мы с Холмсом явно не могли бы протиснуться в нее. И тут я увидел как огромная, покрытая перьями и чешуйчатой кожей птичья лапа поднялась над моей головой и ударила в ветхие доски крыши. Вниз посыпалась труха и обломки, так что нам едва удалось увернуться. Зато теперь дыра стала достаточно большой. Мы вылетели в ночное небо, и я увидел лондонские крыши, залитые лунным светом. 

Картина, открывшаяся мне, была столь прекрасна и захватывающа, что я не сразу понял, что существо, которое вынесло меня из адской бездны — не Холмс и вообще не человек. Мою грудь сжимали огромные когтистые лапы, надо мной протирались синие крылья. Ужас снова охватил меня, раздался оглушительный птичий клекот, и я проснулся.

Я проснулся, но птичий крик не умолк. Клекот, громкие крики, удары и грохот мебели доносились снизу, из гостиной. Успев бросить быстрый взгляд на часы — было около трех часов утра, самый глухой час ночи, который пуштуны называли часом дьявола — я схватил свой револьвер и сбежал по лестнице вниз.

Из-под прикрытой двери на лестницу из гостиной лился яркий свет, грохот и крики продолжались, но дверь не подалась моим ударам. Пара секунд мне понадобилась для того, чтобы выбить плечом соседнюю дверь в комнату Холмса и проскочить в гостиную.

Холмс стоял, прижимаясь спиной к камину и замахиваясь сорванным со стены хлыстом на существо, которое протягивало к нему свои синеватые, нечеловечески длинные руки. Рядом стояла наша старая знакомая — мисс Сазерленд, чуть изогнувшись назад, надувшись, как жаба, готовая изрыгнуть струю яда. Дверь подпирал безглазый «мальчишка» — странное паукообразное существо, которое я теперь ни за что бы не принял за слугу.

В одно мгновение все взгляды обратились на меня — белесые, совсем без зрачков глаза того, в ком я узнал своего пропавшего пациента, отразили мое искаженное лицо. Холмс воспользовался замешательством и отскочил к окну. 

Мисс Сазерленд зашипела, словно проколотый баллон с газом, и надвинулась на меня.

— Уходите, Уотсон! — крикнул Холмс. — Уходите сейчас же, я разберусь сам!

Я, конечно, и не думал его слушаться.

— Стойте, мисс Сазерленд, я буду стрелять!

Она не ответила, только забулькала утробно и придвинулась ближе. Безглазый выбросил вперед тонкую конечность и схватил меня за запястье, стараясь вырвать оружие. Я выстрелил. Пуля с чавканьем вошла в ее плоть и через мгновение с таким же мерзким звуком вылетела из ее спины и врезалась в спинку дивана.

Мисс Сазерленд осела, расплавляясь уродливой квашней, а из раны густой черной струей забила кровь. Безглазый зарычал, выпустил мою руку и подставил под струю свой безгубый и беззубый рот, принялся чавкать, урчать и хныкать, как кормящийся младенец. 

От омерзения у меня задрожали колени, и в этот момент снова раздался пронзительный птичий клекот. Длиннорукий серебряноглазый упырь наседал на Холмса, размахивающего хлыстом. 

Я прокрутил барабан револьвера и, оттолкнув от себя кровавую парочку, подскочил к Холмсу. 

— Я отвлеку его, Холмс, а вы пробирайтесь к двери! — Я выстрелил снова, прямо между серебристых глаз, но, к моему ужасу, пуля растворилась в его серой плоти, не причинив ему не малейшего вреда. 

— Этим его не возьмешь, — сказал Холмс и вспрыгнул на подоконник. — Откройте окно, Уотсон, и предоставьте его мне.

Он вытащил из кармана ту самую золотую табакерку, открыл ее и быстрым движением высыпал содержимое в комнату. 

Все вокруг стразу же заволокло темным, серо-желтым смогом, в котором стало трудно дышать. Двигаться стало тоже трудно, как в воде. Я развернулся и попытался открыть фрамугу, но она поднялась только на дюйм. 

В желтом тумане мне не было видно нападавшую нечисть, но утробные звуки, лязг и скрежет за моей спиной продолжались. Пока я возился с окном, Холмс орудовал хлыстом, отбиваясь от длинных пальцев серебряноглазого. Пару раз я чувствовал на своих плечах или руках его ледяную хватку, но Холмсу пока удавалось отбиться. 

Наконец я почти полностью открыл окно и повернулся лицом к полю битвы. Я увидел, что к Холмсу, занятому бледным упырем, сбоку подбирается безглазый «мальчик», то выныривая, то снова пропадая в желтом густом тумане. И он, и упырь и «мисс Сазерленд» под действием порошка все больше теряли человеческие черты, расплывались, становились похожи скорее на сгустки черной слизи…

— Осторожно, Холмс! — крикнул я, но голос мой прозвучал словно заглушенный подушкой.

Тут безглазый вцепился в него своими тонкими липкими конечностями, и раздался оглушительный, странный птичий крик, которой я слышал еще в своей спальне. Я заткнул уши руками и опустился на корточки — все происходящее стало слишком невыносимо для меня, и я хотел только одного — проснуться.

Чудище в сизых перьях, гораздо больше похожее на гигантскую бескрылую птицу, чем на человека, вспрыгнуло на подоконник через мою голову и протянуло мне когтистую птичью лапу.

— Уотсон, верьте мне! 

Я поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза Холмса. Это, безусловно, были его глаза — серые, лучистые, светящиеся глаза моего дорогого друга.

— Верьте мне! — снова сказал он. — У нас просто нет другого выхода!

Мисс Сазерленд снова захохотала утробным смехом, забормотала что-то странное и страшное, что-то про то, что ей всего-то и нужно несколько сизых перьев на шляпки, а живые ей и вовсе не нужны, и что стоит мне развернуться и подняться в спальню, как они оставят меня в покое, все, что было, станет просто страшным сном, а я смогу снова зажить прежней жизнью…

Я смотрел в глаза Холмса и понимал, что это правда. Его рука… лапа, протянутая мне, была отвратительно птичьей, покрытой чешуйчатой серой кожей и влажной.

— Кто ты? — спросил я у него.

Существо, смотревшее мне в глаза, было нежитью, страшным детским кошмаром, только на время принявшим вид человека. Может быть, и правда оставить их разбираться между собой… 

Я обернулся к нападавшим, которые слегка отодвинулись, будто бы ожидая моего решения. Что они сделают с ним, если я уйду? Что он сделает со мной, если я пойду с ним? 

— Ты Ангел? — снова спросил я.

Он молчал и смотрел мне в глаза, а в уши и в самую душу ко мне вливалось ядовитое склизкое бормотание мисс Сазерленд: «Он наш, он с нами, он не с тобой, он наш, его не приучишь, не сделаешь человеком, он не умеет любить, он не умеет, не сможет, он наш…». 

Я отвернулся и сделал шаг от окна. Нежить расступилась передо мной, пропуская. Дышать сразу стало легче, и я подумал о том, какое это наслаждение — вытянуться в мягкой постели, уснуть наконец без снов. Я сделал еще шаг и услышал позади вздох, нечеловеческий и печальный. Больше в моей жизни не будет ничего ужасного, ничего необычного и сверхъестественного, никаких странных соседей и разбросанных по всей гостиной газет, никакой скрипки по ночам и никакой слизи. 

Я развернулся, протянул руку и сжал холодную птичью лапу.

 

В тот же самый миг существо дернуло меня к себе, и мы выпали из окна на улицу. Зажмурившись, я ждал удара о мостовую, но его не последовало.

В лицо мне забил холодный свежий ветер, и я открыл глаза.

Мы летели высоко над Лондоном. Подо мной медленно проплывали крыши домов и церквей, а над моей головой шумели большие сизые крылья. Встречный ветер заполнял мои легкие, мешал смотреть вперед, а большие сильные лапы надежно прижимали меня к покрытой перьями груди. Это было как в детстве, в самых отчаянных и смелых моих снах — страшно и весело. Я потерся щекой о теплые перья и счастливо рассмеялся.

Мы летели над Лондоном, над его великолепными площадями и трущобами, над обсерваторией в Кью и блестящей лентой Темзы…

И я хотел было спросить у Холмса, куда мы направляемся, но потом подумал, что «где» и «когда» — теперь совершенно не важно. Сквозь шум ветра и крыльев я слышал биение его сердца и почти не сомневался в том, что сделал правильный выбор.


End file.
